Welcome
by Mayuna
Summary: Drabbles about Carlos's first experiences in NightVale with the popular Cecil. Cecilos.
1. Chapter 1

The voice was hard to hear at first. Initially it was just an interference through the static. Carlos had left the radio on as he drove long after the station he was listening to had been lost.

It had startled him somewhat when the voice had come in a little clearer. He jumped a bit in his seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Even still the words couldn't be deciphered just yet. All he could make out was the smooth tone of the broadcasters voice. The static whined a bit as he turned the volume up.

Carlos strained forward somewhat in his seat to try and hear better.

'In other news, old woman Josie claims that her angels couldn't possibly be responsible for the rash of break ins that has occurred at the local Arby's.'

"What?" Carlos asked slowly to the radio. He shook his head. "It must be interfering with another station."

'Of course that is because, as we all know, angels do not exist and we need not discuss it further. Now, traffic. A lone car is approaching Nightvale listeners, a lone figure is in the car on that long lonely stretch of road. Who is this figure that is fast approaching our town? What purpose could this figure possibly have? What sinister plan does this unknown figure have for us?'

Carlos stopped his car. The voice was clearer now. There was hardly any static at all. The man undid his seatbelt and shakily got out of his car. The sign loomed ahead of him.

"How did he know?" Carlos wondered out loud to the night air. "I didn't even know where I was." He ran a hand through his hair a few times staring at the sign nervously. "Nightvale, huh?"

Carlos climbed back into his car tempted to turn back. He stared straight ahead out of his windshield.

'And that was the weather. It would seem that our mysterious figure is a bit torn as to whether or not he wishes to visit out little town; listen up mysterious figure.

Our town isn't perfect, but what town is? Sure, we have a problem containing the hooded figures but the sheriffs secret police have confirmed with us that, with the new addition of the dog park, our little problem will soon be solved.

Nightvale is new to you, it's different. Trying something different is scary and can be terrifying but don't let that stop you. After the initial fear and terror have subsided you'll be able to appreciate what our community has to offer you.'

Carlos put his car back into gear. He had been driving for well over a month aimlessly. His job at the research lab he had been working at had become pointless and empty.

It had become a monotony of constant research that ended in either the same results or lead nowhere, there had to be something out there that was worth researching.

'This is Cecil Palmer and welcome, welcome mysterious figure, to Nightvale.'


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos stared incrediously at the other man. Cecil Palmer sat across the table from his raising a brow curiously. He had his arms crossed and his legs were crossed one over the other. He wore a tie with a short sleeve button up dress shirt. His pants were gray slacks. What Carlos had initially stared at were the purple tattoos that wound around his arms. He could have sworn that they seemed to pulse and fade as Cecil became more excited or agitated.

"Excuse me?" Carlos asked again, uncertain he had heard the broadcaster.

"I asked you Carlos, if you are coming on to me?" Cecil asked slowly each syllable punctuating the air around them as he spoke. Then came the silence again. That deafening silence. Carlos squared his shoulders adjusting his lab coat and laced his fingers together.

"Why on earth would you think that Mr. Palmer?" He asked trying to keep his tone level. Cecil leaned forward in his chair a bit.

"Not that I blame you, I mean...I am quite a catch." He stated. Carlos's mouth gaped open slightly. He had never had anyone, male or female, be so blunt with him before. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"I-I'm not hitting on you!" He stammered out.

"Oh, no? Then tell me, perfect Carlos...why is your face so red?" Cecil asked sitting back in his chair contently as if his point had been proven. Carlos shook his head amazed at this other man.

"I'm red because you're embarrassing yourself in front of me. A fact that you clearly don't seem to understand." He replied.

"No need to be coy with me. I understand what your intentions are and I can certainly say that I like them." Cecil stated his voice lowering a bit more taking on a seductive tone. Carlos straightened himself out again and swallowed hard.

"Weren't we supposed to be conducting an interview?" Carlos questioned nervously.

"Hm, ah, yes. That's right." Cecil stated as if he were coming out of a trance. He reached down into the satchel that he carried and brought out a pencil and small pad of paper. "Now tell me perfect Carlos; what brought you here to Nighvale?"

Carlos nearly explained to him that he had heard his voice on the radio beckoning him to enter the town but decided against it. He knew it would already add fuel to the eccentric broadcasters fire.

"I am here to study Nightvale and the events that occur here. It may very well be the most interesting town in the entire country." Carlos replied.

"You say that you're a scientist, correct?" Cecil asked. Carlos gave a nod.

"Yes, I am a scientist." He stated in reply.

"Aren't we all scientists though, exploring the world and discovering things for ourselves." Cecil stated more than asked.

"Well, yes...I suppose so but professionally I am a scientist just as, professionally, you are a radio broadcaster." Carlos said. Cecil glanced up at him for a moment with a smirk.

"Touche my perfect Carlos." He said as if he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Carlos asked becoming somewhat annoyed.

"And you have taken up residence next to Ricos pizza? Your lab is there as well as all of your equipment to do your research." Cecil said not hearing what Carlos asked or choosing to ignore him, Carlos wasn't entirely sure which one it was.

"How, how did you know that?" Carlos asked.

"Nobody does a slice like Big Ricos." He stated glancing up at Carlos. Carlos startled sinking down further into his chair. Cecil sported a tattoo on his forehead in the shape of a half closed eye. It was purple like the others that he had and was undoubtedly glowing, brightly. "Nobody."

"I, I think we're done here." Carlos stated making a move to stand. Cecil sat back in his chair with a sigh. Carlos looked back at him and the eye was gone. He blinked a few times unsure of himself, maybe he had been seeing things.

He hadn't slept much since he had arrived. There were other scientists in town that he had been collaborating with late into night or early morning hours. It had been a trick of his mind, that was all.

"Feel free to call me anytime here or at home." Cecil said. He pressed a piece of paper into Carlos's hand as he walked by. Carlos stared down at the man that had summoned him here, the owner of the voice that had called out to him in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night.

Carlos only shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea." Carlos said as he walked towards the door.

"Just because something is uncertain doesn't mean you should shun it Carlos. Things that seem menacing at first always turn out to be something pure and innocent." Cecil said. Carlos didn't turn around he exited the radio station and couldn't get rid of the silly grin that had plastered across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos had debated picking up his cell phone to call the number that Cecil had given him. He stared out the window of his lab his gaze falling to a messy smear of blood where an animal carcass had hit.

The phone rang a few times before the audible click of someone answering.

"Nightvale radio. Cecil Palmer." Cecil said from the other end.

"Cecil, this is Carlos." Carlos took the phone away from his ear as the other mans voice took on an almost inhuman pitch.

"Carlos?! Ah, dear Carlos! What brings about this unexpected call?" Cecil asked once he had calmed down somewhat.

"Well I'm concerned about the fact that a giant glowing cloud was dropping dead animals all over town, not to mention the fact that there is a lapse of about twenty minutes I can not recall." Carlos took a breath. "And my lab smells like vanilla."

"Neat." Cecil said. He sounded star struck. His voice was completely nonchalant as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Neat? No, Cecil it's not neat. It's scientifically impossible for any of that to have occurred. I have to know what happened." Carlos replied quickly. He felt exhausted.

He was already tired from attempting to figure out why clocks and watches didn't seem to work in Nightvale, why the sun set at different times or not at all, and evidence had recently come to his attention about a house that may not exist.

"My dear Carlos. It's over. No need to fry your perfect brains over it...god forbid you ruin that perfect hair." Cecil stated. "Especially after what that treacherous Telly did."

Carlos flinched back somewhat at the inflections and threatening undertones Cecil took on. It had thrown him for more than a simple loop that the broadcaster had been able to convince an entire town to alienate one of their own simply because Cecil had been mad Carlos had his hair cut.

He had approached Cecil about it stating that he had been the one who had wanted the hair cut in the first place. It wasn't the barbers fault.

However it had fallen on deaf ears as Cecil only seemed to soak in the glow of Carlos's presence.

"Okay, sure it's over but don't you want to understand it? What it was, why it happened?" Carlos asked ignoring Cecil's jab at poor Telly.

"Not really. Nothing bad really happened." He said.

"Well, no, I guess not." Carlos conceded.

"Alright then. You'll be much happier if you just let it go." Cecil said using his broadcaster voice. That same voice that had beckoned Carlos to this strange town in the first place.

Cecil's professional voice had a calming effect on him. He suddenly felt at ease and nodded his head a couple times.

"Alright Cecil. I will just let it go." He replied.

"Great. Now I would just love to chat with you but I have some work to get done. Call me later at home and we can talk more then." Cecil said. Carlos began to interject. "I won't take 'no' for an answer and you had better not stand me up either. Remember I have the power of the airwaves."

"Yeah, I've noticed that actually." Carlos stated softy.

"Wonderful! I will talk with you later. We can discuss the house that doesn't exist." Cecil said.

"Wait, how did you...?" Carlos began.

"Bye for now perfect Carlos." Cecil said enunciating his name as if to hold onto him for even just a few more moments before the line went dead.

Carlos stared at his phone shaking his head a few times.

"How does he know these things?" Carlos wondered aloud before placing his phone back down on the table and decided to venture out to inspect the damage.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos ran along the back streets of Nightvale. He felt his worry and panic take full effect as shadows danced just out of his view and he knew he was being watched.

It was after curfew and he didn't quite understand the ramifications of being outside after the set time, not that he could tell what time it was anyway, but his feet had run out of his lab before his mind could say no.

Carlos had been analyzing some samples he had taken from the lawn of the house that didn't exist. Cecil's radio show had become customary background noise for him as he worked at night.

He hated to admit it to himself but the other mans voice had a calming effect on him. Listening to his broadcast allowed his body to relax and focus more on his work. The words tuned in and out of his mind but the tone remained steady and pure, a melody that was soothing and familiar to him.

Carlos's concentration was suddenly broken when inhuman sounds were heard clicking and growling from Cecil's end of the broadcast.

He stared at the radio confused at first as Cecil explained the station management had broken free and were roaming the halls. Carlos stood up from his chair quickly at the sheer panic in Cecil's voice as he proclaimed that he was hiding under his desk.

In an instant Carlos was out the door and running as Cecil explained he was going to try to make a break for it. He felt a slight pang of despair wash over him as the lights passed in the sky overhead. Green helicopters flew by heading in the direction of the radio station.

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks as he came upon the building that was Nightvale radio. Black smokey tendrils billowed out seemingly into the night covering the stars and obstructing the moon.

They waved menacingly and hissed at the helicopters as they shot a purple mist at it. Carlos ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. People ran past him silently with their mouths open in silent screams.

It felt as if the air had been sucked away from the space around them all and there was a deafening silence. Carlos felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly on his heel to be met with none other than Cecil.

The scientist released a heavy sigh of relief, a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He addressed Cecil but no sound came from his throat. He shouted but still they were trapped with in that deafening silence.

Cecil only smirked at him slightly as if he were being cute. He motioned for Carlos to follow him. As they left the area the silence seemed to taper as sounds began to reach their ears again.

It was a slow process but soon Carlos could hear the usual static wind and squeaking of the earth around them, sounds he was becoming accustomed to hearing.

Cecil stopped in front of a one level house taking out a pair of keys.

"You live here?" Carlos asked although he knew before he even said it it was a dumb question.

"Yes. What did you think I lived in a closet at the radio station?" He asked softly. His voice was different slightly from how he spoke on the radio. It was still deep but didn't rumble in his chest as much.

"Well, no I just..." Carlos faltered. Cecil unlocked his front door to open it wide.

"After you." He offered to the other man.

"I really should be going." He stated glancing behind him slightly.

"You can't. It's already past curfew. The secret police won't bother me since I have a press pass but you Carlos do not." He replied grabbing his hand and dragging him into his house.

Carlos didn't know what he was thinking Cecil's house would look like but compared to his over the top personality, at least his radio persona, the furnishings and decorations were mundane.

They walked into the kitchen. Cecil flicked on the light to illuminate the room. The cabinets that lined the wall were made of light oak. The countertop wound around the room giving way to the sink and ending at the refrigerator.

"Would you like something to drink Carlos?" Cecil asked. Carlos turned to the other man watching him as he undid his tie and pulled it off with one hand. He placed it on the counter turning towards the fridge.

"Maybe just some water would be nice. I ran over to the radio station." He said.

"Yeah, why exactly did you do that?" Cecil asked taking out a water bottle and handing it to the scientist.

"I heard what was happening during your broadcast and I...went to see what was going on." Carlos said hesitantly. A small hesitation that he saw Cecil take small note of.

"Ah, I see. Well the sheriffs secret police will sort it out, put station management back in its place and everything will return to normal." Cecil replied.

"And everyone will pretend it never happened." Carlos added. Cecil smirked at him slightly.

"What never happened?" He asked playfully. Carlos took a sip from his water.

"Doesn't it bother you that city council and the secret police cover up so many things? And what exactly is re-education?" Carlos asked as the questions that had burned in his mind over the last two months came to the surface.

"It keeps people happy. Many of the occurrences around here are never seen by the main stream public that live in Nightvale. Sure, they know that things happen here but they will never know that station management is a tendril monster, thing capable of wiping the entire state off of the map." Cecil explained. "As for re-education well, don't ever get under city councils skin enough to find out. Trust me on that one."

Cecil began walking towards the back of the house. "I'll get you some blankets." He stated before walking into a back room and closed the door.

Carlos stood somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen with his back pressed against the counter. He placed the water down as Cecil emerged with a couple of pillows and a light blanket.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left down the hall, you're welcome to use the shower. If you want anything to drink or eat just grab it, make yourself at home." Cecil said dropping the linens on a chair in the living room.

He grabbed the cushions off of the sofa and grabbed at a metal bar pulling out the bed. He placed the sheet on top of it along with the pillows.

He walked over to Carlos, who still stood in the kitchen and handed him a pair of sweatpants and a plain white under shirt. Carlos took the clothes from Cecil mouthing a thank you.

"You're welcome Carlos. See you in the morning." Cecil replied turning around and headed towards his room.

"Cecil, why do you say all of those things about me in front of other people?" Carlos heard himself blurt out. Cecil stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Because I want them to know how I feel for you." He stated as if it were obvious. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious is all. The way you go on about me I was kind of worried about what would happen if we were alone together." Carlos replied.

Cecil turned around to face him and smiled clearly amused by his remark.

"What were you so worried about dear Carlos? That I would rape you? While the idea is certainly appealing I can wait until you're ready." He said.

Carlos stood with his back still pressed against the countertop whispered a simple, oh, for lack of anything better to say.

"Good night, dear Carlos, good night." Cecil said in his broadcasting voice and walked to his room shutting the door softly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos wasn't entirely sure what it was Cecil wanted to show him in Radon Canyon but he wasn't entirely against meeting the radio host either. He had called Cecil a few times, not for personal reasons mind you, and it never ceased to amaze him how forward the other man was with him.

He wasn't entirely sure how Cecil had figured out he was gay, he had always hid that part of himself from the world family included.

"Knowing Cecil he probably didn't. Probably just took a shot in the dark." Carlos muttered to himself.

He smirked as he saw Cecil's car parked. Cecil sat on the trunk of his car facing towards the road. He had sunglasses on but still shielded his eyes. Carlos had only ever seen Cecil in his work clothes so the t-shirt and jeans caught him off guard. Normally Cecil's hair was slicked back with gel or spray or something but in this more causal setting it was messy.

His hair was longer then Carlos thought it was and sat like a messy mop on his head. He beamed when Carlos pulled alongside of him. The butterflies that erupted in the scientist could easily be explained logically but at that moment he simply enjoyed the sensation. He took a minute to steady his nerves before exiting his car.

"Hi Carlos." Cecil chimed.

"Hello Cecil. You wanted to see me?" Carlos asked feeling lame for stating the obvious. Cecil merely nodded.

"Mhmm." He said. Carlos waited for him to continue. He raised a brow at the other man in question. Cecil simply patted the spot next to him.

"Listen Cecil, I'm already running late for work. Was there something you needed to tell me?" Carlos asked berating himself slightly. He wanted to sit next to Cecil and chat. There was nothing more he'd rather do then just hold onto his hand, maybe wrap an arm around his shoulders while Cecil rested his head against his shoulder.

Carlos decided he certainly wouldn't be opposed to kissing Cecil. The idea had been rolling around in his head for a few weeks now and with Cecil here he knew it could be a possibility.

"Carrrrrrlooooooos." Cecil's voice reached his ears. Carlos shook his head coming out of his trance. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah I, was just...thinking about something is all." He replied. Cecil smirked at him pushing his sunglasses onto his head successfully taking some of his hair with it as well. He jumped off his car reaching into his pocket.

"I found these out here. I've never seen them before and I thought maybe you'd like them, for science." He said grabbing onto Carlos's hand and placing something in it. Carlos examined the material.

It was onyx, almost resembling coal. It was rough yet at the same time smooth. It was hard yet soft. Prisms of colors seemed to electrify with in it while it remained black.

"Huh. Given it's coloring maybe it's a product of the glow cloud." Carlos stated more to himself as hypotheses jumped to mind.

"Maybe, like I said, I've never seen it here before and I come here a lot." Cecil said.

"Why do you come out all this way?" Carlos wondered more to himself then to Cecil. He placed the rocks in the front pocket of his lab coat.

"Just to get away from the hustle and bustle of town. Quiet time, you know," He stated. "Any time you want to come out here and spend some time feel free."

"But don't you come out here to be alone? To get away from other people." Carlos interjected.

"My dear, darling Carlos you most certainly are not other people." Cecil said in mock offense.

"How did you know that I'm gay?" The question escaping Carlos's lips before he had proper time to weigh it out in his mind. He regretted it in an instant not wanting to offend Cecil in any way. He was after all, in a strange way, his best friend in Nightvale.

"Gay?" Cecil's brows furrowed then knitted clearly confused. "Well I assumed you were happy, I mean I've seen you upset and distressed but I do love it when you grin or smile or discuss science. Oh, your whole face just lights up when you talk about sciencey stuff."

"Wait, what? No, not that gay. I mean...gay as in homosexual." Carlos corrected. Cecil scratched at his head.

"At the risk of sounding stupid I can honestly say I have never heard that word before." He replied tucking his hands into his jeans and shrugged. "What does it mean?" Carlos felt his mouth move as he floundered somewhat, to which Cecil only gave an endearing grin to.

"Well, it means that you are physically attracted to people the same gender as you and not the other." Carlos finally sputtered out slowly to make sure he didn't fumble the words.

"Oh, well I guess I'm homosexual then." He replied non chalant.

"You really have never heard about the different terms for sexuality?" Carlos said.

"Carlos I do love your sciencey terms, you know that, but what does it matter? I'm attracted to you, I think you're attracted to me, so who needs terms or science?" Cecil wondered dipping slightly into his radio voice. Carlos folded his arms to hide his hands. He wanted to grab Cecil and never let go. The other man was just so...perfect.

It was as if every fantasy Carlos had entertained he wished a boyfriend could be was personified and amplified standing in front of him.

"Cecil you are..." Beautiful, amazing, wonderful; there were so many words he wanted to use, all of which he knew would land Cecil into his arms. Finally. "The most interesting person I have ever met."

"Well I hope that it's in a good way. I've been worrying I scared you off after the last time you called me and I totally dated myself by saying neat." Cecil said with a small chuckle.

"How old are you anyways?" Carlos questioned. Once again he bit his tongue after. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he hold his words back when it came to Cecil?

"Well how old are you?" Cecil countered stepping on the balls of his heels and rocking on them slightly.

"I'm thirty five." Carlos stated.

"I am thirty or so. Maybe not. I don't know, I've lost track." Cecil replied.

"What year were you born?" Carlos wondered to which he received a shrug.

"When it comes to my past my brains kind of like Swiss cheese. Personally I blame the Swiss cheese that gained sentience a few years back but that's a long story." Cecil waved his hand through the air as if it were nothing.

"Oh, I see." Carlos answered.

"Why do you ask?" Cecil asked raising a brow at him slightly and grinning.

"I was curious. That's all." He said. He felt his phone go off in his pocket knowing it was the alarm he had set for himself. "I have to go. There's an experiment that I'm working on that's time sensitive."

"Oh? Neat. You know I'm very into science these days. Anything I can do to help?" He asked hopefully.

"No not really Cecil but thanks for these, whatever they are. When I figure it out I will give you a call." Carlos said walking back to his car.

"I look forward to it Carlos. Until then." Cecil said companionably giving a small wave. Carlos watched Cecil for a bit from his car as he sat. He pulled his sunglasses back down and had climbed onto the rough of his car with his arms behind his head.

"Damn that boy is fine." Carlos whispered to himself before starting the car and headed back to his lab.


	6. Chapter 6

'In other news Carlos stood me up.'

Carlos turned his head slowly towards the radio feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 'While I waited and waited for him at Big Rico's pizzeria I began to ponder, as we all do, about my own existence and where exactly I stand with in my own small universe. Listeners, am I really so small and insignificant that our perfectly wonderful and beloved scientist forgot all about me?'

"Oh Christ." Carlos mumbled sucking in his breath. The last thing he needed was Cecil bad mouthing him over his radio program, thoughts of Telly the barber came to mind. The power that Cecil had over the town was uncanny. Slowly Carlos was getting used to it as the months wore on but it still unnerved him.

His thoughts turned back to his first face to face meeting with the radio broadcaster and he knew that he had in fact seen an extra eye lid tattooed onto Cecil's forehead. He hadn't seen it since but perhaps it only manifested itself at the radio station. The tattoos on his arms seemed faded in comparison to when he had first glanced them as well. It were as if they had no power to them anywhere else in town.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair exasperated. There were so many questions and apparently no answers.

'Despite this listeners, I am not upset. Carlos is busy with his science trying to keep all of us safe. So I am not upset at all and neither are you, any of you.'

Carlos did feel bad. He had mumbled to Cecil he would meet him for lunch but had forgotten once he had a specimen under his microscope. Cecil went out of his way at times to help him with things or sit and explain the workings of Nightvale to him. Carlos repaid him by forgetting he had agreed to meet with him, essentially standing him up.

'And now, the weather.'

Carlos grabbed his phone before removing his hand from it. What exactly was he doing? What was he hoping to accomplish by calling Cecil? It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong, he had been working which was the entire reason he was in Nightvale in the first place.

He didn't have time to deal with people let alone a clearly unstable man who practically stalked him. A man who thought he was stupid for believing in mountains and questioning how a clock tower could be invisible and have the ability to transport itself to random locations.

The man who couldn't even recall how old he was or anything truly significant about his life. Did Carlos really want to be involved with a person like that? Cecil was his polar opposite, well spoken and easily excited. He didn't have the time or the energy anymore to waste on a frivolous crush. Carlos placed his hand back on his microscope and went back to his science hoping that maybe, for once, his findings would make sense.


End file.
